Pacte de sang II
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Après le bannissement d'Hermione, Harry dangereux pour lui même sombre de plus en plus. Severus Snape décide de le prendre en charge. Il en a fait la promesse. Il doit sortir le jeune homme de là.
1. La promesse

La sentence raisonnait encore dans la tête d'Harry

 _«_ _Je vous condamne donc au bannissement du monde magique avec interdiction formelle d'utiliser à nouveau la magie. »_

Ignorant tout ce jour là, il avait accepté de suivre son professeur de potion jusqu'au tribunal du ministère. Les questions et les scénarii défilaient dans sa tête, mais aucuns ne le prépara à ce qu'il vit : Hermione était au centre de la pièce, sur la chaise des accusés qu'il avait autrefois lui-même occupé.

La première chose qu'Harry ressentit fut la peur, bien vite remplacé par la colère. Elle lui avait forcément caché quelque chose mais quoi ? Qu'avait bien pu lui cacher sa meilleure amie à qui il confié tout…

Ce qui c'était passé ensuite il s'en souvenait également. C'était aussi clair que de regarder un film, toute les scènes se superposées. A commencer par l'échange entre son professeur de potion et Hermione. Ils revoyaient leurs duels, leurs regards sombres et sans concession. Et même si encore aujourd'hui il ignorait ce qu'ils s'étaient dis, cet échange le bouleversa

En regardant Hermione face à Severus, Harry avait découvert une nouvelle facette de son amie. Une facette dont il ignorait tout, et qu'il n'aimait pas. Elle était là face à lui, le regard sombre, l'expression sèche et dure.

C'était comme si la jeune femme qu'il voyait n'était pas Hermione Granger. Et ce fut malheureusement ce souvenir qu'il garderait d'elle. Il n'avait pas put lui parler une dernière fois après la sentence. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Hermione Granger.

Oui ce jour maudit l'avait privé de tout ce qu'il possédait, et les paroles de Snape le transperçaient encore.

Il n'avait cessé de lui répétait qu'il était désolé, qu'il pensait qu'elle changerait d'avis…Voir Severus Snape s'excuser aurait put le choquer, l'attendrir même. Mais à ce moment Harry était détruit intérieurement. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien…Il aurait put tout aussi bien être mort.

A partir de cet instant, il resta sourd aux explications de Severus ou de Minerva. Peu lui importait la raison de tout cela. Il se fichait de savoir, il ne voulait pas savoir. A quoi bon ?

Elle était partie.

Revenant au présent, c'est-à-dire une semaine très exactement depuis le départ d'Hermione, Harry regarda le ciel.

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis plusieurs heures, et le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. Pourtant il ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Perché tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il regardait avec fascination le vide puis les étoiles brillantes.

Il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps avant qu'un idiot ne le rejoigne pour l'empêcher de sauter…Quelle stupide idée.

Harry ne voulait pas se suicider, non bien au contraire. Il cherchait avidement quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui puisse lui permettre de ressentir à nouveau.

Quelque chose qui lui permette de se sentir vivant. Une émotion, une sensation peu importe qu'il s'agisse de plaisir ou de douleur…

Jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais rien trouvé de comparable à la peur qui lui tordait le ventre quand il était ainsi. Les pieds suspendue dans le vide, le corps légèrement chancelant, comme prêt a tomber à la moindre bourrasque.

\- Harry !

Le premier « idiot » à l'interrompre fut finalement Ginny qui hurla tout en se jetant sur lui pour le pousser sur le sol.

Harry légèrement étourdi tomba tête la première sur la pierre. La rousse lui hurlait dessus proférant tout un tas de menace s'il recommençait. Il n'écouta qu'à peine, son corps privé de l'adrénaline, il se senti à nouveau mourir lentement.

Ainsi inexorablement ce que tout le monde qualifia de « tentative de suicide » se reproduisit, encore et encore…Jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne le supporte.

Pour des raisons plus diverses les unes que les autres, un groupe se forma dans le bureau de la directrice. Professeurs et élèves parlementaient pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Minerva partageait l'inquiétude de chacun. Elle avait d'abord pensé que le chagrin passerait avec le temps…Forcée maintenant de constater, qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée.

D'un geste elle réclama le silence

\- La situation ne peut plus durer nous en sommes tous conscients, ce qu'il nous faut à présent c'est trouver une solution

\- Il refuse de parler à qui que ce soit éluda Ginny

\- Il ne travaille plus en cours, même dans ses matières préférées lança Hagrid

\- Son âme est noire ! Renchérit trelawney d'une voix grave

Severus la regarda avant de soupirer de désespoir.

Minerva tourna son regard vers le maître de potion

\- Severus vous ne pensez quoi ?

\- A des degrés différents…il fusilla du regard Trelawney, ils ont tous raisons. Monsieur Potter n'a plus le sens des réalités et adopte un comportement dangereux je pense qu'il a besoin d'air

Minerva fronça les sourcils

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

\- L'extraire de Poudlard, peut-être même du monde magique s'il le faut…

\- Si il part seul on court à la catastrophe…Déjà que ce pauvre petit doit se sentir abandonné…rétorqua Hagrid

Ginny hocha la tête

\- Je suis d'accord, sans notre surveillance il pourrait bien réussir à se tuer !

Severus secoua la tête

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il serait seul. Je compte l'accompagner

Le silence accueillit la réponse de Snape. Minerva se redressa en le regardant. Le maître de potion continua

\- J'aimerais emmener monsieur Potter avec moi. Je pense pouvoir l'aider.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous Severus ? Demanda la directrice.

Severus haussa les épaules

\- Non, mais j'ai fait une promesse. Il faut que j'essaye

Minerva sembla rapidement évaluer le pour et le contre avant d'hocher la tête

\- Soit je vous donne deux mois, vous partirez pendant les vacances scolaires. J'espère de tout cœur que vous réussirez à le faire revenir à la raison

Personne n'entendit mais Severus murmura

\- Je l'espère aussi…


	2. Accepter la main tendue

Merci Bucky :)

* * *

En se levant Harry avait encore plus l'impression d'être observé…C'était comme si chaque personne dans ce château savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Ils étaient donc tous là à attendre une éventuelle réaction de sa part. Baissant les yeux pour ne plus apercevoir ses regards peu subtils, Harry accéléra le pas vers la grande salle. Avant d'arriver dans celle-ci il heurta de plein fouet Draco qui lui en sortait. Harry s'appuya contre le mur avant de tomber lamentablement sur le sol quand Draco lui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Le Serpentard passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place les mèches blondes tombées devant ses yeux.

\- Desolé Harry je…

\- Regarde un peu où tu vas Malfoy !

La voix d'Harry était tellement haineuse que le blond en resta abasourdi. Bousculant Draco sans le regarder, Harry entra dans la grande salle. Il ignora Neville qui essayait de lui faire la conversation, et prit un simple café noir pour repartir 5 minutes plus tard.

En sortant il s'arrêtant devant Severus Snape qui lui barrait le chemin.

Ce dernier ne savait pas du tout comment Potter prendrait la nouvelle…Des vacances forcées avec son professeur de potion pendant 2 mois….Il y avait meilleure partie.

Dire que Severus maîtrisait la situation serait probablement très exagéré… Il était dans l'inconnu. Jamais encore il n'avait dût réparer un cœur brisé… Et il n'existait probablement aucune solution miracle pour cela…

Il savait de plus que l'enjeu était colossal. Et quand il pensait cela, il ne parlait pas de promesse.

Non il parlait de l'avenir. L'état d'esprit actuel d'Harry avait était le sien presque au même âge… Le jeune homme entrait dans le monde adulte, et les pensées qui l'étreignaient ne pouvaient que le mener sur le mauvais chemin.

Le Serpentard devait à tout pris l'empêcher de faire les mêmes erreurs que lui. Il ne pouvait être écrit qu'Harry Potter deviendrait comme Severus Snape…

Le professeur de potion laissa ses pensées dériver doucement. Que ce serait-il passé si quelqu'un s'était intéressé à lui ? Si quelqu'un l'avait sorti de là avant qu'il prenne la marque ?

Chassant cette idée, le maître de potion prit la parole

\- Monsieur Potter je pense que nous devrions parler

\- Et moi je pense que nous n'avons rien à nous dire

Il contourna son professeur.

Severus ayant anticipé ce fait se retournant en reprenant d'une voix calme

\- Vous allez passer les deux prochains mois avec moi…

Harry s'arrêta brusquement avant de se retourner

\- Quoi ?

\- Et bien maintenant je suppose que nous avons des choses à nous dire non ?

Harry serra la mâchoire en le fusillant du regard

\- Je vous suis.

Snape l'entrainant dans les cachots puis dans sa salle de classe il referma derrière eux la lourde porte en bois.

\- Je pense Monsieur Potter que vous savez parfaitement que votre comportement ces derniers temps est plutôt…

\- Par pitié ne me dîtes pas que vous allez me faire une leçon de vie, ce serait vraiment ironiquement de la part d'un type qu'attendez que de se faire tuer pendant la guerre !

Silencieux Snape le laissant calmement s'énerver tout seul

\- ça vous aurez bien arrangé de crever là-bas tout seul, sans avoir à subir les conséquences des révélations présentes dans vos souvenirs…quel façon théâtrale de mourir en dévoilant un dernier secret…

Le professeur s'appuya sur son bureau en croisant lentement les mains, il aurait presque sourit…Harry à présente rouge de fureur ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêtez en si bon chemin

\- Vous avez raté votre vie et vous êtes encore là à faire des promesses et a vouloir sauver tout le monde quand vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous sauvez vous-même ! Je comprends pourquoi ma mère ne vous a pas pardonné ! Je comprends pourquoi elle ne voulait plus de vous dans sa vie !

Il s'arrêta finalement essoufflé

Severus encaissa l'ensemble sans même ciller et il ne prit la parole que quand il fut certain qu'Harry en avait fini.

\- Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire Potter, mais je ne vous tournerais pas le dos…Quand vous l'aurez compris et accepté alors nous pourrons avancer…

\- Et si je ne veux pas avancer ?

\- Vous le ferez parce que vous le devez à tous ceux qui sont morts pour que vous réussissiez. Vous n'avez pas le droit de rendre leurs morts vaines et je ne vous laisserez pas faire.

Il y eu un long silence. Harry ne semblait plus enclin à parler. Severus rouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe

\- Je vous attendrez ce soir mais sachez une chose !

Le Griffondor le regarda

\- Pendant ces deux mois n'attendait pas de moi que je vous tienne la main ou que je compatisse à votre douleur. Je ne serais pas là pour ça et je ne perdrais pas mon temps si vous ne voulez pas vous battre.

Harry digéra encore ces paroles quand Severus le mit dehors et referma sèchement la porte derrière.

Le maître des potions n'avait rien laissé paraître mais les paroles du Griffondor raisonnaient encore dans sa tête et semblaient faire écho au vide immense qu'il ressentait à l'intérieure de son cœur.


	3. Egaux

Ce fut un Harry Potter particulièrement silencieux qui arriva dans les cachots.

Severus garda lui aussi le silence, il n'y avait rien à dire pour l'instant… Chacun devait se faire à l'idée qu'ils seraient ensemble pendant les 2 prochains mois. Même si Snape était l'instigateur de cette situation, il n'en était pas moins quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Harry ne savait rien. Il ne savait pas ce que Snape comptait faire de lui, où il comptait l'emmener…Mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait pas mal. Sortir de Poudlard n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il n'avait plus ici que des mauvais souvenirs. Le peu de bonheur connu entre ces murs avaient disparu en même temps que Ron et Hermione. Cet immense château lui semblait trop vide.

Snape posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et ils transplanèrent dans un lieu tout aussi silencieux que le bureau quitté précédemment. Harry distinguait à peine ce qui l'entourait tant il faisait sombre. Sous ses pieds le sol, visiblement du parquet, grinçait. Il y avait une forte odeur de poussière.

Le professeur alluma sa baguette et regarda un bref instant les lieux. Comme si lui-même ignorait où ils se trouvaient

Harry immobile le regarda faire captant peu à peu à travers le faisceau de la baguette de Snape, des éléments de la pièce. Il y avait semble t-il une immense cheminée, une bibliothèque couverte partiellement d'un grand drap blanc, un gros atlas en bois dans un des coins de la pièce et un divan lui aussi couvert d'un drap blanc.

L'élève vit son professeur faire un bref geste de la main, plusieurs bruits et grincement retentirent avant que la lumière du jour ne l'aveugle. Severus venait d'ouvrir l'ensemble des volets de la maison.

Harry découvrit donc un salon. D'un autre informulé Severus fit disparaitre, poussière toile d'araignée et drap blanc.

La pièce en devint chaleureuse, Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise. Severus détailla les expressions qui défilaient sur le visage du jeune homme, prit la parole pour la première fois

\- Vous vous attendiez à des catacombes peut-être ?

Harry ne répondit pas à sa provocation. La maison qu'il découvrait semblait très vieille, légèrement décrépie. Mais pourtant elle dégageait quelqu'un chose de réconfortant. Le survivant ne pouvait l'expliquer. Plus pour la forme que par véritable intérêt il se tourna vers son professeur

\- où est-ce que nous sommes ?

\- En Ireland, dans une vieille résidence de la famille Prince.

\- La famille de votre mère

Severus ne répondit pas. Il s'affaissa pour le laisser sortir du salon. Celui-ci donnait sur le couloir d'entrée. Il y avait un grand escalier en bois, et des photos sur le mur.

Harry ne reconnu Snape sur aucune d'entres elles. En revanche il s'attarda sur le portait d'une femme aux longs cheveux lisses noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur. Elle regardait droit dans les yeux l'objectif avec un léger sourire. La ressemblance d'avoir son professeur lui fit supposer sans le moindre doute qu'il s'agissait d'Eileen.

A sa grande surprise son professeur le laissa regarder les photos dans émettre le moindre commentaire. Le jeune homme longea le couloir pour arriver à la cuisine. Au centre de celle-ci un vieux poil à bois. L'ensemble des meubles était en bois de différente teinte. L'odeur de la poussière dissipée, il se dégageait de ses lieux la fragrance de différent bois, et la cire de bougie. Retournant dans la couleur il poursuivit pour s'arrêter devant une porte fermée.

Soudain timide, il se tourna vers Snape qui l'autorisa à entrer d'un signe de la tête.

Harry ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un bureau. Le jeune homme remarqua que l'odeur de cire y était particulièrement présente, cette pièce contrairement au reste de la demeure, avait été utilisée récemment. Le survivant regarda rapidement sur le bureau. Il y avait plusieurs articles de Rita Skeeter, éparpillés un peu partout.

Etonné que son professeur soit le genre à lire les sornettes que cette sorcière écrivait dans le chicaneur, il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crains que des recherches sur un sujet important me force à lire ses inepties.

D'un geste de la main il engagea le garçon à ne plus poser de question et à quitter ces lieux.

Harry obéit longeant le couleur dans l'autre sens.

Il attendit que Severus passe devant lui pour se permettre de monter.

\- Votre chambre sera juste ici.

Severus ouvrit la porte sur une pièce d'une taille considérable. Tellement qu'elle semblait bien vide malgré l'armoire, la commode, le bureau et le grand lit deux places.

Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour découvrir les landes irlandaise entoura la demeure…Il ne pouvait imaginer endroit plus isolé.

Le paysage était un surprenant mélange de couleur toutes bien différentes les une des autres. Le gris de la pierre, le bleu du ciel et de l'eau, le vert éclatant de la végétation, le tout baignant dans la lumière blanche et vive du soleil.

C'était absurde d'imaginer qu'ici le soleil était plus vif qu'ailleurs…et pourtant Harry n'avait jamais vu une lumière aussi éclatante et pure.

\- La vue vous plaît ?

Harry qui en avait oublié son professeur se tourna vers lui

\- Que sommes nous supposés faire dans un endroit aussi isolé ?

\- Ne vous souciez pas encore de cela Potter, mais sachez seulement que vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer.

Harry regagna le palier. Severus désigna la porte au fond du couloir

\- Ma chambre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte presque en face de celle donnant sur la chambre du Griffondor

\- Et voila mon labo dit-il en ouvrant la porte

Comme pour le bureau cette pièce avait était utilisé récemment. Comme dans la réserve du professeur à Poudlard, l'ensemble des pans de mur disponible était couvert d'ingrédient de potion. Au centre il y avait deux paillasses sur lequel deux chaudrons avaient déjà été disposé. L'odeur de cire mêlée à celle des herbes était réellement apaisante.

De retour sur le palier les deux hommes se mirent l'un en face de l'autre

\- Bien maintenant que le tour du propriétaire est fait, venons en au règle

Harry hocha la tête se doutant qu'ici comme à Poudlard Severus ne lui ferait pas de cadeau

\- Considérez ici, et je dis bien ici, que nous sommes des égaux.

Harry fronça les sourcils, peu certain de réellement comprendre où son professeur voulait en venir.

\- J'ai conscience que la passé n'aidera pas les choses, mais pour que cela fonctionne il falloir que nous nous fassions confiance, et je pense que pour cela une certaine familiarité entre nous pourrait aider.

Le Griffondor détourna son regard

\- Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça mais vous vous êtes incapables de confiance ! Et encore moi envers moi !

\- Monsieur Potter je peux vous dire ouvertement tout ce que vous voulez savoir…Il apparait seulement ses derniers jours que vous n'êtes ni prêt à poser les questions, ni prêt a en recevoir les réponses.

Harry serra la mâchoire comprenant la référence claire sur Hermione. Il refusait d'avoir des explications sur son départ et sur tout le reste d'ailleurs.

\- Ces informations me sont inutiles, elle est partie

\- Mais vous vous êtes encore là, et vous avez besoin de savoir pour avancer. Le moment venu je serais disposé a vous répondre.

Harry mal à l'aise hocha simplement la tête

\- Bien comme je le disais ici notre relation ne sera pas ici celle d'un professeur et de son élève. Par conséquent je vous prierais de ne pas utiliser mon statut pour me désigner

\- Comment suis-je supposer vous appeler dans ce cas ?

\- Il me semble Harry, que comme tout autre être humain sur cette terre, j'ai un prénom.

Harry lui lança un regard signifiant clairement que l'idée lui paraissait inconcevable. Le professeur s'en fichant royalement redescendit suivit par son invité.

\- Il va de soit que le tutoiement vas de paire avec l'emploi de nos prénoms respectifs. Et avant que tu n'estimes à nouveau cette simple tâche insurmontable, attend donc de voir ce que je te réserve demain.

Harry bouche bée resta dans l'escalier alors que Severus dans l'entrée se tourna vers lui

\- Sur ce Harry, je te conseille de ranger tes affaires, tu n'en auras plus le temps après.


	4. Continuer de marcher

**Adenoide :** Non en effet...

* * *

\- Debout !

Harry sursauta brusquement en sortant des couvertures

Snape le considéra bras croisés debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Les yeux en embrumés par le soleil, la bouche sèche et grande ouverte, les cheveux en bataille...Le Griffondor donnait l'impression d'avoir affronté un saule cogneur toute la nuit.

Il plissa les yeux cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet

\- Allez dépêche toi, nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire

Retrouvant enfin ses lunettes Harry reçu sur la tête ce qui ressemblait à un sac en toile. Le jeune garçon posa ses lunettes sur son nez et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'écarquiller les yeux

\- Il est 5h 30 du matin ! Hurla t-il d'une voix rauque

Severus lui lança un regard signifiant clairement « Oui effectivement très perspicace… »

Harry détailla le vieux sac sur son lit avant d'interroger son professeur du regard

\- Ta baguette lâcha t-il simplement en tendant la main.

Le jeune homme le regarda immédiatement suspicieux.

\- Quoi ma baguette ?

Soupira las Severus récupéra la dite baguette sur la table de chevet du Griffondor

Avant de quitter la chambre il ajouta simplement

\- Là où nous allons tu n'en auras pas besoin, si dans dix minutes tu n'es pas prêt, j'utiliserais cette fois la manière forte

Harry grogna

\- Ah parce que là c'était la manière douce…

Sortant du lit le jeune homme se prit les pieds dans les couvertures et s'étala sur le parquet de tout son long…

Cette journée serait un enfer c'était une évidence…Harry attrapa un caleçon, des chaussettes et une tenue complètement au hasard dans l'armoire. Il se traina ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain. N'ayant pas particulièrement envie d'affronter encore une fois son professeur, il se lava et s'habilla en un temps record.

Toujours d'un pas trainant il regagna sa chambre et considéra un long moment le vieux sac en toile abandonné sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que Snape avait encore en tête ?

Soupira le Griffondor pris le sac et sa paire de convers avant de descendre. Snape l'attendait dans l'entrée main derrière le dos. Une fois arrivé en bas de l'escalier Harry le vit le dévisager de la tête au pied. L'expression clairement exaspéré Severus soupira avant de lui prendre ses chaussures des mains et de marcher jusqu'à la cuisine.

Harry le suivit perplexe et le dévisagea quand son professeur jeta ses chaussures dans la poubelle

\- Des chaussures descentes t'attendent dans l'entrée.

Le Griffondor attrapa par reflexe une pomme que Snape venait de lui lancer en plein visage

\- Mange et met ça dans ton sac ordonna le maître des potions en désignant une série de boite sur la table de la cuisine

Elle contenait toute de la nourriture. Harry n'eut pas le temps de questionner l'enseignant que celui-ci avait disparu.

En grognant le jeune homme obéit et une fois le sac remplie il chercha, la pomme dans la bouche, les fameuses chaussures dans l'entrée.

Il trouva une paire de chaussure de marche montante noire. Encore une fois Harry se demanda en les enfilant ce que Snape lui préparer.

La pomme à peine finit il sursauta quand en se retournant Snape était là. C'était comme s'il avait était là caché depuis le début, près à lui sauter dessus dès qu'il aurait terminé ce « petit-déjeuner » plus que sommaire.

\- Décidément…Une limace serait plus vive que toi…

\- Il est 6h du matin Snape ! Et c'est quoi ces chaussures ? Si j'avais voulu faire de la randonnée j'aurais était en colo !

\- Je ne t'emmène certainement pas te « promener » Ton sac !

Harry pesta en récupérant son sac dans la cuisine. Il passa l'une des lanières sur son épaule et suivit Snape à l'extérieure. L'air glacial acheva de le réveiller…Il était trop tôt pour réellement apprécier la chaleur estivale. Le vent arracha un frisson à Harry.

Severus lui tendit une veste à l'intérieur fourré

Harry le regarda stupidement.

\- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sort pour nous réchauffer ?!

\- Parce que je n'ai pas de baguette.

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas ta baguette ?

\- Elle est avec la tienne. A l'intérieur.

Harry écarquilla les yeux signifiant réellement « tu te fiche de moi ? »

\- Enfile ça idiot ! Et arrête de poser des questions tout le temps, je te l'ai dis là où nous allons nous n'avons pas besoin de magie

Le maître des potions lui jeta la veste sur la tête. Non sans continuer de grogner, Harry l'enfila et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

Severus commença à marcher. Harry lui emboita le pas de mauvaise grâce

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever baignait l'horizon d'une magnifique couleur orangé. Harry avait l'impression de regarder une feuille de papier humide sur laquelle de l'encre orange vive se diffusait lentement. Le corps encore engourdi il prit une grande bouffé d'air.

Malgré sa mauvaise volonté Harry ne pouvait nier la brusque sensation de bien être qui l'étreignait, l'air était pur et revigorant. Il commençait à sentir sur sa peau glacé la chaleur douce du soleil qui continuait sa course toujours plus haut dans le ciel. Après une heure de marche Harry s'autorisa à questionner l'enseignant

\- Je peux savoir où nous allons au juste ?

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais après de longues minutes il s'arrêta et leva la main pour désigner un point dans l'horizon. Le Griffondor plissa les yeux pour voir à travers le soleil l'endroit qu'il lui montrait

\- Juste ici. **Entre le fleuve et la montagne***

 **-** Et qu'est-ce qu'on trouvera là bas ?

\- ça ne dépendra que de toi Répondit énigmatiquement Severus avant de reprendre sa marche.

Plus ils s'avançaient et plus Harry l'impression que le point que Severus lui avait indiquait était loin. Ses jambes lui faisait mal, son dos lui faisait mal, ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Le souffle court il regarda Severus qui ouvrait la marche. Il ne décelait aucun signe de fatigue, comment faisait-il pour avoir une telle endurance

Le détestant Harry serra les lanières de son sac, il avait trop chaud à présent, et il pouvait sentir la sueur couler le long de son dos.

Il refusait néanmoins de s'arrêter et de paraître faible. Pour combattre les douleurs de son corps, Harry essaya de penser à autre chose…Cependant la moindre de ses pensées le ramenait invariablement à la souffrance. Il pensait à Ron, il pensait à la guerre, il pensait à Hermione. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de bon souvenir, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait. Sans s'en rendre compte Harry s'arrêta. Est-ce que c'était ça à présent sa vie ? La souffrance ?

Finalement sa perpétuelle recherche d'adrénaline ce n'était pas pour éprouver quelque chose…C'était simplement pour ne pas être confronté à ce vide qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il avait beau chercher de toutes ses forces dans sa mémoire il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de moment heureux.

Pourtant en dépit des mauvais moments passés Harry n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'il n'avait jamais été heureux…C'était faux. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à se mentir

\- Harry ?

Il retourna à la réalité réalisant qu'il ne marchait plus.

Severus ne semblait ni surpris ni en colère. Dans un éclair de lucidité Harry parla

\- Nous n'allons nulle part.

Le maître des potions attendit qu'Harry reprenne

\- Tu voulais savoir jusqu'où j'irais avant de craquer devina Harry. Avant d'en arriver a réfléchir sur ma vie, sur ce que je faisais là…

L'enseignant demeura silencieux

Harry laissa son sac tomber de ses épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? Lança Harry sans lui-même comprendre le sens de sa question

Severus le regarda attentivement avant de cette fois lui répondre

\- Tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête Harry, personne d'autre que toi ne peux le savoir. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu refuse de te battre. Personne ne pourra t'aider si dès que tu pense à Ron, dès que tu penses à Hermione tu arrête de marcher, et de te battre.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je revivre mes échecs pour avancer ?

\- Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'échec. Rien de tout ce qui s'est passé n'était de ta faute Harry.

* * *

 *** Défi de Chambre 313 caser "Entre le fleuve et la montagne"**


	5. Echange de bons procédés ?

Après cette prise de conscience douloureuse, Severus et Harry s'assirent dans l'herbe, silencieux.

Harry était songeur mais Severus le sentait plus ouvert pour la suite. L'enseignant osa même penser qu'il réussirait à l'aider.

\- C'est toi qui voulais m'emmener avec toi, ou c'est le professeur McGonagal ?

\- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

Harry réfléchie un moment à la question tout en reprenant son souffle. On ne pouvait pas dire que sa relation avec Snape était simple. En y réfléchissant il n'arrivait même pas à la définir clairement, parfois il l'admirait, parfois il le détestait profondément.

\- Pour moi oui ça change beaucoup de chose finit-il pas répondre

Severus lui tendit une gourde

\- C'est moi répondit-il simplement.

Harry commença à porter ses lèvres sur le culot de la gourde quand l'odeur de l'eau l'interpella. Il grimaça en écartant le contenant de sa bouche

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Un thé d'Alma, c'est un puissant antioxydant, ça te fera du bien

\- Tu veux me remonter le morale où me faire maigrir ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Harry légèrement taquin ricana en attendant la réplique cinglante de son professeur qui ne vient pas. Il reprit provocateur

\- Quoi pas de remarque acerbe disant que je suis un crétin ? Ou encore mieux que **je suis le plus grand imbécile de la terre*** ?

Le maitre des potions le regarda avec ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire

 **\- Tu as toujours manqué de modestie.***

Mouché Harry fut d'abord interloqué, puis il se mit à rire.

\- Nous voila à mon plus grand exploit de la journée… lança Severus parlant du fait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps le brun riait

\- Quoi ? demanda bêtement Harry en pouffant

Severus dépité secoua la tête, il préférait mourir plutôt que d'admettre qu'il était fier de l'avoir fait rire

\- Tu as raison tu es un crétin enfaite !

\- Eh ! rétorqua Harry faussement indigné.

Avec une grimace de dégout il but quelques gorgés de thé.

Severus reprit la gourde et se releva.

Le brun le suivit du regard alors qu'il reprenait sa marche à l'opposé de la maison.

\- Quoi ? On va encore marcher ?! C'est bon là j'ai compris la leçon !

\- Non mais tu crois vraiment que je me fatiguerais à marcher jusqu'ici avec toi si c'était simplement pour que sa majesté réalise qu'elle n'est pas le centre du monde ?! On doit vraiment rejoindre le fleuve pour trouver des fleurs d'onagre bisannuelles

\- Encore un antioxydant ?

\- Très juste Potter, tu me surprendrais presque…Presque

En reprenant la marche Harry voulu encore éclaircir un point

\- Tu étais sincère quand tu disais que ce n'était pas ma faute ?

\- En quoi cela le serais ? La guerre est cruelle, il y a toujours des morts, et vouloir sauver tout le monde serait le comble de la folie.

\- Et pour Hermione ?

\- Elle a voulu te protéger, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est de ta faute.

Harry baissa la tête

\- Je crois que si tu es toujours disposé à m'en parler, je suis prêt à savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Severus lui lança un bref regard avant d'à nouveau se concentrer sur la route

\- Allons chercher ses maudites fleurs, nous en parlerons ce soir.

Au bord du fleuve Harry dépité regarda la fleur moche qu'il avait sous les yeux

\- Quand je pense qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour ça…A quoi ça sert au juste ?

\- C'est un régulateur hormonal…

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Oui Potter sérieusement !

\- Tu sais pendant un court instant j'ai cru que tu étais amoureux d'elle lâcha Harry en cueillant la fleur pour la mettre dans une petite besace en cuir.

\- Pardon ?

\- D'Hermione je veux dire…

Snape dévisagea Harry

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a put te faire penser à une tel ineptie ?!

\- Tu veillais sur elle bien mieux que je ne pouvais le faire, tu t'occupais de ses blessures, tu essayais de la réveiller…

\- Mes connaissances me permettez de faire toutes ses choses contrairement à toi…

\- Oui mais disons que tes actions était tellement différentes de ton caractère.

Severus secoua la tête

\- Décidément ta stupidité n'a aucune limite…Attend d'avoir la véritable version de l'histoire et tu verras qu'elle n'a rien de…romantique lâcha t-il en buttant légèrement sur ce dernier mot, comme si le simple fait de le prononcer lui était douloureux.

\- On en a assez maintenant ?

Severus hocha la tête. Il s'installèrent pour manger avant de reprendre la route en chemin inverse.

\- Quand tu viens ici c'est toujours ce que tu fais ? Enfin je veux dire il te suffirait de transplaner… voulu savoir Harry

\- Comme tu l'as constaté par toi-même marché peut-être bien plus libérateur qu'on le croit

\- Et de quoi tu as besoin de te libérer Severus Snape ?

\- Pour commencer de toi, ensuite on avisera pour le reste

Harry sourit

\- Non mais je suis sérieux, vous avez dis que nous étions égaux ici. Si vous voulez que je me confesse sur ce que je ressens, alors tu peux au moins me rendre la politesse.

\- Pour moi la confession n'a jamais rien donné, il y a des démons qu'il faut affronter seul

\- Je crois que c'est le pire conseil du monde !

\- Non au contraire, la culpabilité, je veux dire la vrai culpabilité, si on a un minimum de jugeote et d'humanité il faut la combattre seule.

\- Tu as peur qu'on ait pitié de toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, je ne veux simplement pas transférer le poids de mes erreurs sur qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- On fait tous des erreurs…

\- Pas des erreurs comme les miennes.

\- Tu sais aujourd'hui si j'ai bien appris une chose c'est qu'on se juge bien plus durement qu'on le devrait…

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…murmura Severus si bas qu'Harry dût se rapprocher pour l'entendre.

Le brun soupira

\- …Et aussi que marcher 7 heures c'est douloureux…

\- Tu voulais ressentir à nouveau, et bien tu seras servis, au retour ce sera pire

\- La douleur est libératrice ! lança Harry pour s'encourage lui-même

Une fois rassasiée et prêt à répartir Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et transplana.

Le brun le regarda en plissant les yeux

\- La marche est libératrice alors ?

\- 7 heures de libération suffissent amplement pour aujourd'hui.

Harry retira ses chaussures avec à la fois une grimace de douleur et un soupir de soulagement.

Pour soigner ses ampoules, Severus lui rendit sa baguette.

Le maitre des potions mit ensuite les précieuses fleurs à sécher avant de regagner son bureau

\- Severus ?

\- Je te l'ai dit nous parlerons ce soir

\- Non je ne voulais pas parler de ça.

Il désigna les coupures de journal

\- Tu va te décider à me dire ce que tu cherches dans tout ça ?

Severus regarda les dîtes coupures

\- Je n'en suis moi-même pas encore certain…

* * *

* **Défi Chambre 313 :** Caser "Je suis le plus grand imbécile de cette terre""tu as toujours manqué de modestie"


	6. La vérité

Harry les mains tremblante se dépêcha d'allumer le feu dans l'âtre…Cette maison était unE véritable passoire, et la nuit la température n'était pas des plus clémente. Il jeta un regard à Severus qui lisait éclairait pas une bougie.

Il y a quelque mois si quelqu'un lui avait dis qu'il passerait ses grandes vacances avec son professeur de potion…Harry aurait refusé d'y croire. Mais ce qu'il lui semblait aujourd'hui plus invraisemblable encore c'était qu'il se sentait bien. Oui, il était perdu au milieu de nul part, dépourvu de tout confort, et avec quelqu'un qu'il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à détester mais pourtant il se sentait plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Respirant lentement Harry ferma les yeux et profitant de la quiétude ambiante et de la chaleur de l'âtre.

\- Je suis prêt Severus.

Le professeur leva les yeux de son livre et les planta dans ceux de son élève. Il semblait vouloir le transperçant tant son regard si fit insistant. Severus essaya d'y déceler le moindre doute, la moindre crainte. Il avait fait déjà beaucoup de chemin, il ne souhaitait pas qu'une vérité dite trop vite gâche tout

Il baissa enfin les yeux ferma son livre et croisa ses longs doigts dessus

\- Très bien, alors que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tout.

Severus hocha lentement la tête.

\- Très bien alors commençons par le début, si je suis en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce ou à cause de Miss Granger.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu m'a dis payer une dette en essayant de la sortir de son coma

Severus plissa les lèvres.

\- En essayant de la réveiller, j'ai été amené comme tu le sais à utiliser la légimencie

\- Oui pour contrôler son activité cérébrale

\- J'ai découvert bien plus…Miss Granger m'a projeté dans un faux souvenir

Harry assis devant la cheminé appuyé son dos contre le fauteuil à côté.

\- C'est possible de faire un faux souvenir ?

\- ça nécessite de grande connaissance en légilimencie.

Harry fronça les sourcils

\- Mais je ne comprends pas

\- Dans ce souvenir, Miss Granger tenait contre elle un livre, que j'ai put retrouver dans ses affaires. Le livre contenait une lettre écrite de la main d'Albus, et codé dans laquelle il lui confiait une dernière mission

\- Alors Hermione travaillait depuis le début avec Albus ?

\- Elle en était l'élève particulière, il lui a appris la légilimencie, ainsi que d'autre sort pour le moins contestables…

\- Quelle était cette mission qu'Albus voulait lui confier ?

\- Me protéger. S'assurer que je survivrais à la guerre.

Harry haussa les sourcils, de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, la vérité était très loin…

\- ça a commencé durant la deuxième année de Miss Granger. Il l'a entrainé durant tout ce temps pour que le moment venu elle puisse vous sauver

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire à ce moment nous en étions encore à vous croire l'ennemi, pourquoi Hermione aurait accepté de vous protéger ?

\- C'est vous qu'elle voulait protéger, et Dumbledor a sut comme toujours la manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il lui a fait comprendre que si elle voulait que vous surviviez à la guerre, il vous fallait un allié de choix, moi. En me sauvant elle pensait vous sauver…

Harry perdu secoua la tête

\- Mais je vous ai vu de mes yeux, vous agonisiez, nous ne pouvions rien faire…

Severus serra la mâchoire

\- C'est ici que l'histoire se complique…Mes blessures étant trop grave quand Miss Granger est revenu, elle ne pouvait plus endiguer le venin. Elle a choisit de me sauver quoi qu'il en coute et pour ça elle a utilisé, un sort…Un sort de magie noir extrêmement complexe et extrêmement dangereuse.

\- Le fameux Pacte de sang dont le ministre parlait.

\- Oui c'est ainsi qu'on surnomme ce sort.

Les lèvres d'Harry tremblèrent légèrement en demandant

\- Et quelles sont les conséquences de ce sort

\- Et bien voyez cela comme d'un prêt, le poseur du lien donne à l'autre une partie de sa vie grâce à son sang. Une vie qui devra lui être restitué, une fois que l'autre aura survécu.

\- C'est comme ça qu'Hermione a survécu au sortilège du mangemort, elle était dans une sorte de stase en attendant que vous lui rendiez ce qu'elle vous avait donné

\- Quand j'ai enfin comprit ce que Miss Granger avait fait, je lui ai aussitôt rendu son énergie vitale, mais cela à eut d'autres conséquences… Le lien qui s'est établit ne cesser de s'accroitre, nous partagions un lien psychique, je pouvais ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait, si j'étais blessé elle l'était également, même nos habitudes alimentaires s'accordaient…

Harry lèvres entrouvertes composaient lentement toute les pièces du puzzle, tout devenait logique, les séjours mystérieux d'Hermione à l'infirmerie, le cours de potion où Severus avait renversé des fioles…

Severus ouvrit son col en parlant.

\- Et nous avons également gardé une trace physique du lien.

Harry se pencha légèrement pour voir apparaitre sur la cicatrice laissée par Naguini, un H encrée dans la peau du professeur.

\- Je présume qu'elle a un S sur la cuisse lâcha Harry en se souvenant de la main de Severus posé sur la cuisse de son ami à son réveil. Pomfresh s'était empressé de cacher le tatouage.

Refermant son col Severus hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

\- Quand le lien a commencé à devenir réellement envahissant, le ministère a débarqué, il savait, je ne sais comment, absolument tout du pacte. Minerva voulait qu'elle se défende, mais comme cela revenait à m'entrainer avec elle, Miss Granger a refusé. Elle a préféré portait à elle seule le blâme et m'a fait promettre de te protéger après son départ.

Harry demeura silencieux un long moment.

Severus ne le quitta pas des yeux guettant ses réactions, estimant rapidement s'il avait ou non bien fait de tout lui dire.

\- Alors depuis le début elle n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que de me protéger ?

Severus ne répondit pas, à ce stade Harry pouvait trouver lui-même ses réponses

Au bout d'un long moment Harry fronça les sourcils

\- c'est donc ça que vous cherchez dans ses coupures du chicaneur ! Vous cherchez d'où vient la fuite sur ce qu'Hermione à fait ?

Severus véritablement choqué du raisonnement du jeune homme ne trouva pas aussitôt quoi lui répondre

\- Il semblerait Harry que tu sois plus intelligent que je le soupçonnais…

Loin d'être vexé par la remarque Harry sourit

\- Je me demande quand même ce que ça fait d'être lié à ma meilleure amie… lâcha Harry

\- je ne suis plus certain de pouvoir te répondre, depuis son départ la distance aidant sûrement je ne ressens plus….cette attache. Albus disait que ça s'estomperait je crois que c'est définitivement le cas, même si le tatouage ne disparait pas.

\- Je veux aider

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux t'aider à comprendre comment le ministère à sut.

Severus plissa légèrement les yeux

\- La colère que j'ai ressentie tout ce temps pour Hermione, en faite j'aurais dut la diriger sur cette personne, cette ordure qui a balancé ma meilleure amie. Je me sens tellement stupide de l'avoir tant détester alors qu'elle voulait juste m'aider…

\- On ne peut pas tout savoir et tout comprendre, ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir

\- Elle me manque tellement !

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce que la vérité refasse sortir le chagrin d'Harry qui était litteralement en train de pleurer devant lui. Mal à l'aise l'enseignant baissa les yeux

\- Je ne sais pas si cela vous réconfortera, mais elle me manque aussi.

Le maître des potions regagna son bureau n'ajoutant rien à la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

Harry n'étant pas certain de savoir comment interpréter cette information se recroquevilla et essaya de prendre un moment pour digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.


End file.
